


Cinco veces Manuel miró a Fernanda, y una vez ella lo miró a él

by charagua



Series: Copihues y Guarias [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Manuel es paranoico, Y un poquito psicópata ahno es broma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charagua/pseuds/charagua
Summary: Chile comienza a fijarse en Costa Rica.





	Cinco veces Manuel miró a Fernanda, y una vez ella lo miró a él

**Author's Note:**

> #queríaalgoheteroparamanuelyviunfanartyaquíestamos (?)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/notrin/art/Fernanda-y-Manuel-290055282

La primera vez fue en una junta de países latinoamericanos.

Este tipo de juntas siempre terminaban con países golpeándose e insultándose; grandes razones para no participar en ellas, pensaba Manuel, pero cuando cierto argentino te llama más de cuatro veces en la madrugada para intentar convencerte de ir, te ves obligado a hacerlo de un modo u otro. Pero ahora, ver a Perú y Bolivia gritándose en la mesa, Paraguay y Brasil discutiendo sobre la represa de Itaipú, muchos países durmiendo u otros intentando golpear a alguien... Sentía muchas ganas de irse a casa. Se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba ignorar el griterío, y el hecho de que Luciano acababa de gritarle en el oído en un intento de molestarlo. Bebió un sorbo de su té y empezó a hojear el folio que tenía frente suyo, alzó levemente la vista para ver quién estaba frente suyo, una de las pocas personas que estaba sentada tranquilamente en su lugar, como él, intentando ignorar a la tropa de mononeuronales causando alboroto.

Fernanda, Costa Rica, hundida incómodamente en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba al techo. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para no tomar la pala que tenía a su lado y golpearlos a todos con ella.

Volvió su vista a las hojas nuevamente cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda, se volteó lentamente, con el rostro más terrorífico que cualquiera de los países detrás suyo hubieran visto en la cara del chileno.

El objeto que lo había impactado era nada más y nada menos que un mate, que yacía en el suelo.

Uruguay, en un intento de desviar la atención, señaló a Argentina como el culpable, pero el otro hizo lo mismo.

"Les voy a meter el mate por la raja." Masculló, levantándose de su asiento.

* * *

 

La segunda vez fue en una fiesta que organizó Brasil.

Las fiestas iban casi igual que las juntas, terminaban con peleas, con la diferencia de que eran ocasionadas, generalmente, por discusiones respecto a cual sería la música apropiada. Manuel juraba que si volvía a escuchar Lamento Boliviano o cualquier canción de Charly García, iba a tomar los parlantes y se los lanzaría a Martín. Se sentó en la barra mientras veía el caos en la pista de baile, pidió Pisco Sour, y esperó hasta que algo interesante pasara, o que hubiese pasado, aunque fuese, una hora para poder irse sin que Luciano se lo tomara a mal.

Miró a las parejas bailando en la pista y encontró a la tica, bailando con El Salvador. Llevaba su vestido típico; hombros descubiertos, una flor roja en el cabello, encajes y vuelos, colores fuertes que le eran familiares; el blanco, azul y rojo en la falda.

Tomó su vaso de pisco de un trago, y quiso reírse al ver la cara de Martín cuando vio a Luciano cambiar Rezo por Vos por el Ziguiriguidum.

* * *

 

La tercera vez lo hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Luciano le envío una foto en WhatsApp; estaban él y Tincho en uniformes de fútbol, parados en las gradas, atrás estaban Colombia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia, Venezuela, Costa Rica y Perú. Luciano y Martín estaban tan apegados que parecía que iban a culear ahí, Julio y Miguel también llevaban sus uniformes, y supuso que iban a hacer una especie de partido que acabaría de modo violento. Le hubiese gustado ganarle al argento, pero no fue invitado (Luciano le había dicho que Martín le pidió no hacerlo.)

Observó la esquina de la foto, donde estaban la venezolana y la tica abrazadas, se sintió sonreír un poco. Eso hasta que comenzó a sentirse muy extraño al mirarla.  Hizo un recuerdo de las veces anteriores en que se había fijado en Fernanda de manera espontánea. 

Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran marrón claro.

Ante el descubrimiento, decidió dejar de prestarle atención y bloqueó el teléfono.

* * *

La cuarta vez fue en la embajada.

Fernanda venía de tanto en tanto a la embajada costarricense en su país, en parte como un chequeo, y también le encantaba viajar, visitar los países de sus compañeros naciones.

Él debió ir para allá para darle una especie de bienvenida que realmente no le apetecía dar, pero lo que fuese por las relaciones internacionales.

Cuando estuvo allá, espero afuera de una oficina, sentado, mientras comenzaba a cabecear por el sueño, con la música de Los Prisioneros sonando en sus audífonos, mientras comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos, la vio entrar. Llevaba el cabello en una coleta, una camisa blanca arremangada y una falda larga negra. El sonar de las botas lo hizo despertar del trance, y alzó la vista, mirándola por varios minutos. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que era el chileno que estaba ahí.

"¡Eh, Manuel! ¿Cómo anda?" Sonrió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Él quiso responder, pero, extrañamente, no le salieron palabras. "Dele, arriba, despierte." Se rió y abrió la puerta de la oficina, entrando y cerrando tras de sí.

Quiso creer que no pudo hablar porque acababa de despertar y estaba algo adormilado.

O quizás fueron nervios.

O quizás fue porque, sin querer, la miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que realmente eran marrón claro.

* * *

 

La quinta vez supo que algo andaba mal con él.

Ahora no la miraba por temor a que se diera cuenta de que lo había estado haciendo, y empezó a formarse en su cabeza la idea obsesiva de que ya lo sabía, lo que, obviamente, lo avergonzaba.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había pasado en primer lugar; fue algo casual, como mirar a cualquier otra nación en cualquier momento, con la diferencia de que lo hizo cuatro veces.

Era una estupidez, se estaba preocupando por algo que seguramente ella no sabía. Nunca lo notaba, y no se hablaban demasiado más que para cuestiones comerciales u/o políticas. 

Entonces, empezó a plantearse el por qué.

La quinta vez ocurrió en el mismo lugar que la primera, en una junta.

Estaba sentado al lado de Martín, y Luciano a su lado, no paraban de susurrarse al oído hasta que Manuel habló.

"Martín, ándate al motel de en frente." Sonrió levemente al ver la cara del argentino ruborizada, mientras Luciano ponía su mano sobre la suya.

"Nós deveríamos." Dijo el brasileño, en un tono coqueto, mientras abrazaba al rubio por los hombros y el chileno rodaba los ojos ante las muestras de cariño. Escuchó una risa venir de en frente, y se dio cuenta de que era Costa Rica quien se reía de la situación.

"¿Ustedes dos juntos?" Se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, emocionada y sorprendida. Martín pareció enrojecerse aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Fernanda volvió a reír. "¡Mae, parece un tomate!" Argentina dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, intentando ocultarse, mientras Brasil sólo reía. Manuel desvió su mirada hacia un punto cualquiera, nervioso.

Por más poético y romántico que pudiese sonar, se sintió aún más extraño, sintió un ardor en el pecho cuando escuchó su risa y... y parecía un completo idiota pensando en esas cosas.

Hubiese querido golpearse a sí mismo.

(Lo hizo, mentalmente).

* * *

 

Costa Rica nunca se fijaba en Chile.

Mientras se reía por los intentos de Brasil de hacerle cariños a Martín, quien intentaba detenerlo por vergüenza, miró a Manuel, quien tenía el mentón apoyado en los brazos sobre la mesa y parecía infinitamente aburrido, miraba la mesa, o quizás las hojas, o el vaso de agua frente suyo. Se pasó un rato intentando develar hacia dónde estaba mirando, sin éxito.

En un modo algo bromista, se apoyó sobre la mesa tal como él, y lo miró por largos minutos en un intento de llamar su atención, lo cual no logró, puesto que se levantó con enfado al sentir un zape propiciado por cierto boliviano, entonces, comenzó a perseguirlo alrededor de la mesa.

No pudo evitar sonreír por la escena.

Siguió a Manuel con la mirada alrededor de la habitación.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran marrones y no negros como pensó.


End file.
